Zootopia Story
by AceLions
Summary: A year after the events of the movie & some time after Crime files. Nick & Judy are still as Close as ever. A Crime lord mad at the duo for ruining his plans seeks revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is my first Zootopia Fan fiction. It might be a little slow until fully figure out where I want to go with it. It takes place a year after the movie & after the Crime files moble game. I have a villian Picked out already. One thing to not pull you out. I'm trying something new. Dream sequinces will be in first person while the main story it's self will be in third. Please enjoy.

"BADGE!" Chief Bogo yelled holding his paw out in front of me. I slowly lifted mine to my chest lifting my vest up to unhook my badge.

"Uh, no." Nick's voice stops me causing both Bogo & I to turn towards him. My paws reaching for my chest.

"What did you say, fox?" Bogo asked not able to believe what he heard.

Nick only stepped a couple steps forward putting his paw by his mouth as to make what he said clearer. "Sorry, what I said was "NOOOO!" She will not be giving you that badge." As he kept talking he made his way beside me staring down a buffalo twice his size. "Look, you gave her a... a clown vest, a three-wheeled joke-mobile, and two days to solve a case you guys haven't cracked in two weeks?" My mouth felt dry my body stiff. I could barely move. My eye shift between them. Why is he standing up for me? He tried all day to get rid of me. Sabotage my case now he is standing up to Bogo? It doesn't make sense. "Yeah, it's no wonder she needed to get help from a fox. None of you guys were gonna help her, were you?"

Nick doesn't let the Chief speak cutting him off each time he tries. "Here's the thing, chief. You gave her the 48 hours, so technically we still have... ten left to find our Mr. Otterton, and that is exactly what we're gonna do. So, if you'll excuse us, we have a very big lead to follow, and a case to crack. Good day." My eyes cross working the math out myself he was right. My mouth opened & closed a few times like it was trying to form words that wouldn't come. Nick turned as sky tram pulled another gondola up to our location, walking to it. I tried to speak but thought better of it & walked the best my tense body would let me. It wasn't until we were in the gondola & pulling away that my body relaxed & words came to me.

"Thank you" I tell him. He doesn't look at me, only speaks

"Never let 'em see that they get to..."

BEEP BUZZ BEEP

Judy's Alarm clock wakes her from her sleep. Stretching she reaches up to her windowsill turning her alarm off. Every so often Judy's sleeping mind goes to her first few days with Nick. It has been over a year & 19 cases together. The two were the closest of friends spending 99% of their free time together. There was no one she trusted more by her side than the slick fox she called her best friend & partner. It was their day off, the two were suppose to be having breakfast together at her Apartment. Which is where they mainly ate together. Judy got up making her way to her bathroom to shower & dress. An hour later Judy sat on her bed wondering where Nick was he was supposed to be there some time ago. Good thing the breakfast was going to be microwave Hungry Maw breakfast meals.

Calling Nick's phone she get's no answer. Before letting herself worry & calling her fellow cops Judy decides to try one other thing. Go over to Nick's house & check on him. Gathering the meals from her mini fridge she places them in a tote bag before making her way out to catch a cab. The cab travels over the bridge where Nick's lawn chair is kept then turns onto another street marked Cypress Grove Lane before stopping in front of a building that looks like an old store & old red barn mixed. Judy pays the driver before stepping out & looking over the building. The signs that would have the name & deals as been painted over to say "Private home" & "No Trespassing" Also on the sign are is the address 1955. Hanging above the door is a huge wooden sign saying "Wild Times". As She looks around even more she notices a red Convertible parked next to the house, in between it & a huge warehouse. "If Nick has a car why does he always ride the subway with me?"

Stepping up on the porch Judy looks around a bit more before checking finding it obviously locked. Searching around Judy looks for a spare key. He had to have one somewhere. After about a minute she seen a board sticking out. Moving the board aside she finds a key there. "Not so slick Nick it was too easy finding it." She snatches the key ready to unlock the door but stops herself. It almost didn't seem right for her to just enter his house but he didn't show up for breakfast & didn't answer his phone she needs to make sure he is OK. Unlocking the door she slips inside closing the door behind her. In front of her is a curtin across the entrance to the living room. Slowly she pulls the it aside looking around the room. Her ears moving scanning for noises. Stepping farther in she sees Nicks phone sitting on the counter. Well that explains why he didn't answer.

The ceiling was was covered in pipes snaking this way & that. The wall separating the room from the next was just two archways. Judy sat the bag of food on the counter as she looked around. Going to the other room she scans the room from right to left, seeing the bathroom with no door just a big opening showing the sink, toilet, & tub next a wall with posters the closet with all of Nick's clothes then a dresser with a blank clock on top then Nick fast asleep in his bed made from the bottom drawer of the desk behind him. Judy's eye's widened as she sees the Fox laying there with the blankets draped over his foot & the floor in a wife beater & boxer shorts. Judy let out an eep loud enough to startle the sleeping fox waking him. Nick sits up quickly looking around the room to see Judy standing there covering her face.

"This is breaking & entering Carrots." He said with a smirk more at how embarrassed she looked. "Why are you here? Wait what time is it?" It dawning on him why she must have come over. Turning to the clock groaning when he sees the face blank.

"It's 10:00am" Judy told him through her hands backing into the living room. Nick groans climbing out of bed, making his way to his closet grabbing a pair of dark grey pants putting them on.

"OK Hopps I got pants on now" Judy uncovered her eyes as Nick walked in from the other room

"For the record I was not breaking & entering it was a wellness check." Judy informed him after she stopped covering her face.

Nick chuckles at her response "A little to late with the comeback. It doesn't count." He stretches a bit then looks around his kitchen "Since you're here we might as well have breakfast."

"Oh yeah! I brought the breakfast." Judy says grabbing the bag handing it to Nick. Taking the meals out of the Bag Nick looks over them.

"Hungry Maw Strawberry Waffles & Blueberry pancakes with beetle sausages?"

"Yeah?" Judy questioned tilting her head wondering what Nick means.

Nick smirks "I mean do you ever use that little red toaster oven?" He places the two meals into the microwave before moving to the other counter to start a pot of coffee.

"Of Course! Just...not that much." As breakfast cooks Nick has Judy sit at his Dining counter as he sets everything out. Two Coffee cups, forks, & a jar of Hopps Family Blueberry Jam. Judy looks over the Jam jar "I dont remember giving you this."

Nick smirks as he retrieves the now finished food from the microwave. "Apparently your parents like me. Ever since they met me at the concert last year, they send me a care package with blueberry items in it every few months." Judy smirks this time as Nick sets the meals down then proceeds to pour them some coffee.

"They think you are my boyfriend." Nick almost drops the coffee pot but stops himself in time only making a slight clink on the cup his was pouring into. "Well as least I get blueberries out of the deal." Judy shakes her head with a smirk as Nick puts up the coffee pot before searching under the counter for something. "Nice place Slick. Not what I expected though." she comments as she starts to look around from her seat.

"It's not much but it is mine. It's a lot more homie since I got the pipes to stop leaking." He pulls stool from the storage area putting it next to his guest & sitting down in front of his meal.

Not long after they start their breakfast Judy's phone goes off. Grabbing it she sees it's her parents. She quickly answers it. "Mom, Dad Hi"

"Hi Bun bun" Her mother greets her in her friendly tone. "What are you doing?" Bonnie continued.

"I'm just having breakfast with Nick." was Judy's answer.

"A little late for Breakfast isn't it?" her dad chimed in.

Nick leaned into the shot since Judy pretty much told them he was there. "Yeah I over slept. If Carrots here didn't come over I would have missed all my appointments."

Stu furrowed his brow at Nick's admission "They aren't working you two too hard are they Jude?" Nick shakes his head

"Don't worry about that Mr. Hopps my alarm clock just died on me."

Bonnie speaks again getting to the point of their call "We were wondering if you were able to make it to the Carrot day's Festival next week. You missed it last year then were so unhappy when you did come home."

Judy perked up more than she was already at the mention of the Carrot day's Festival. "Oh yeah that will be great Nick & I start our vacation week so it works out great." Judy smiles thinking of her play when she was nine.

"That's great honey bring Nick with you, it will be great to have him wont it Stu"

"That's right Bon. We will get everything ready for your visit." Judy's father answered his wife. The three talk a little bit before hanging up so Judy can finish her breakfast.

"So Nick what are the plans for the rest of the day?" Nick thought a moment as he finishes his Beetle sausage. "I don't know about you Fluff but I am going to see a special woman, plus I have to see Finnick. Something about someone wanting to make Pawpsicles big." He shrugs as he finishes his sentience.

Judy looks at him surprised. "Special Woman?" Nick gets up putting away the jam & dropping their cups & forks in the sink.

"My Mother Carrots." He turns with a sly smirk on his face "Don't tell me you were jealous, that is cute."

She rolls her eye "No Slick. It's just we spend all our time together I would be surprised if you had a girlfriend."

"Ha ha Fluff Stay here I'll get dressed" Nick walks to his room as Judy looks around making sure she doesn't accidently see into the next room since there isn't much in the way of a wall separating the two. About ten minutes later Nick comes out wearing a red shirt with yellow flowers, a blue & yellow tie with red flowers, & the same dark grey pants he was already wearing. "Come on unless you want to sit around my house alone" Judy hops up as Nick grabs his phone & keys slipping both into his pocket. The two friends walk out of the Fox's house making their way over to the car. Judy takes the moment to bring it up.

"If you have the car why do you always ride the subway with me?" Nick shrugs a bit as an answer to her question then ask her one of his own.

"Are you try to ask me to drive you to work from now on?" Before she can really answer he gives a better answer to what she asked. "Finnick always prefers to drive & I guess I got use to barely using the car." He shrugs again getting in with Judy getting in on the passenger side.

 **AN:** I hope you liked Chapter one. I decided since Judy's parents are at the Gazelle consert at the end of the movie that more than likely Nick would have met them then. Please Comment & let me know what you think it helps me keep writing thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Chapter 2 of my Zootopia Fan fiction. I thought for a minute to name the chapters like calling this one Mamma's lil fox & pawsicles but desided it would be too hard to think of a new chapter name each time. Chapter 4 will be the start of them going against the baddy & trying to figure out who it is. Everyone belongs to Disney. Please enjoy.

Judy slips Nick's Spare key onto her key ring. She offered to give it back but Nick told her to keep it. They did already make a spare of to her apartment for him to keep anyway. Not that he would admit it but now that she seen his place & said nothing negative about it he felt better having her over. Not that he thought she would insult his home, he knew her better than that. For lack of a better word Nick lived more humble than the air he gives off about himself. He drives through Savanna Central heading to his mothers Apartment the same home he grew up in. "Your Mother wont mind you are brining a guest with you?" Judy asked as she slips her keys back into her pocket.

Nick shifts his eyes to her a bit then shrugs "No she heard of you. We were in the newspaper a few times" He shifts his eyes back to the road. The rest of the drive was quiet, but before too long Nick pulls up to an apartment building & parks.

"Here we are." Nick turns off the car removing his seat belt before turning to his partner. "My mom is a pretty open minded vixen you don't have to worry." Judy looked up to the fox next to her.

"I'm not worried. You never said anything that would make me worry." She thinks for a moment before speaking again. "It can't be any different than when you met my parents, I just didn't want to impose"

"Well let's go Fluff before she thinks I'm not coming" Nick gets out of the car with Judy following suit. The apartment building was seven stories tall but no wider than a house. The first floor & basement were communal with the second, third, & forth floors being more like three two story houses stacked on top of each other. An elevator & stares connecting the levels skipping each apartment's up stares level.

Nick's mother lived on the second floor. He could remember sneaking out the window after she had gone to bed to hustle mammals who thought they were smarter than a kid. He also remembers when he was caught by the ZPD. His mother was not happy being woke up by the cops dragging her 13 year old son home at five in the morning. Over time he did get better & smarter even helping her pay the bills. Ringing for the elevator the two ride it quietly up to the second floor. When the doors they are presented with a hallway & a tan door with the name "Wilde" printed on the front. Walking to the door Nick knocks then steps back a bit. While they wait Judy looks at the hallway imagining a little Nick running around playing here. She is drawn out of her day dream by the click of the door opening. There stood a vixen in her in her 50s wearing a lite purple sweater & red skirt. Except for a little grey in her fur Nick's mother looked good for a fox her age Judy thought.

After greeting his mother with a hug Nick turns a paw to Judy. "Mom this is my friend & partner Ca- I mean Judy Hopps"

Mrs. Wilde turns to Judy with a smile. "It is so good to see you in person Ms. Hopps. Nick talks so highly of you. Both of you come in" The two follow Mrs. Wilde back into the apartment.

Nick smells the air once inside. "MMMM Blueberry bread."

"Nicholas don't you dare it's still too hot" His mother scolded him.

"Nick you can't be hungry we just had breakfast." Judy chimed in.

Mrs. Wilde giggles to herself a bit "Nick could never resist a blueberry."

"Oh I know he put blueberry jam on blueberry pancakes."

"Yep that sounds like him."

Nicks ears go back & he grumbles to himself a bit. "You know I can hear you right? I'm right here."

"We know." Came the reply from both of them.

Judy changed the subject "Nick has told me a lot about you too Mrs. Wilde. Normally when he talks about his childhood." As Judy & Mrs. Wilde talk Nick comes back in & sits down on the couch where Judy had already been sitting, Mrs. Wilde sitting in her armchair.

"It wasn't always easy rasing him but it was worth it. My Husband John would be proud to see how Nick turned out." Nick's ears lower laying flat on his head at hearing his father's name.

Judy looks over to Nick then back to Mrs. Wilde. "Um Nick never mentioned his father"

Mrs. Wilde nodded & passed the bunny a photo that was sitting on the table next to her chair. "John passed away when Nick was four. He was a great mammal. Big dreamer. He was a tailor, opened his own shop, called it Suit-Topia. He catered to anyone who came into the store from the smallest mouse to the biggest Elephant to the tallest Giraffe. He worked hard everyday up until he was too sick to."

Judy frowns listening Mrs. Wilde's story about Nick's Father. Nick takes a chance to say something. "We kept the store in the family it's my house now." Judy looks over to Nick. She did think it looked like a store when the Taxi dropped her off. But now she knew it was more than just a humble living area for her friend it was a tie to the father he lost at a young age. The rest of the visit went three had lunch of sandwiches made with the Blueberry bread Nick wanted so badly after he showed Judy around even his childhood bedroom.

Before leaving Mrs. Wilde pulls Judy to the side while Nick waits outside in the hallway. "Judy incase Nick never let you know you mean a lot to him. He isn't one to spend a lot of time with others even those he calls his friends. To spend so much time with you let alone talk about you means you hold a special place in his heart." Judy smiles her purple eyes start to water. She hugs Mrs. Wilde before leaving to meet back up with her favorite fox. She saw him leaning against the wall by the elevator playing with his tie. He looks up to her when he hears the door close. She walks over hugging him around the waste laying her face against him.

Nick raises an eyebrow looking down at her. "What did my mom say to you?"

She moves her face just enough to be heard "She just told me that you deeply care about me."

Nick rolls his eyes a bit "I didn't think how we felt about each other was a big secret. I mean look at what you parents think."

Judy giggled a big against him then released the hug. "Yeah but it's still good to hear Slick." The two leave to meet with Finnick. It turns out an organic food market heard about Nick & Finnick's Pawpsicles & wanted to help with the making, packaging & distributing of them for only 10% of the profits. The Fox Duo would need to check out the factory come up with flavors, & come in at least once a month for expections so that everything is done to their standards. The only other catch was the two would have to pay out of pocket for the new molds the factory would use to make them.

"Big fan of our Pawpsicles if they want to help us make them bigger, at least there wont be any need to buy any Jumbo pops anymore." Nick spoke as he skimmed the paper Finnick had given him.

Pacing in front of him & Judy, Finnick thinks for a minute before talking "I just don't get it. We pulled that hustle for years & now all of a sudden someone thinks our pawpsicles are the best thing since Bug burgers?"

Putting the paper down Nick frowns, shifting his eyes they stop on Judy making him smile as he gets an idea. "Hey why not bring Carrots with us she can act as our representative make sure everything is on the level."

Finnick nods a bit at the thought. "Yeah Cop Hopps is a smart rabbit she out smarted you."

Judy's purple eyes shift back & fourth between he two. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Easy you just come with us & if anything seems off you tell Finnick or I. Just like working on a case." Sighing Judy agrees but not totally reluctantly she thought it was a good idea. Nick called up the number on the paper, getting an answer in a couple rings. He was able to make an appointment to meet with the organic food market owners. They agreed on meeting in a couple of hours & would tour the factory, talk, & hopefully sign the contract. The trio made their way to the meeting.

As the foxes talked to the Organic foods owners (a zebra & a goat) Judy kept her ears & eyes open looking around while shifting her ears listening. "We heard of your Pawpsicles for a while now. But after we found out one of the owners was a member of the ZPD we decided why not give back & help out make this small business bigger" The goat explained to them.

"People have always seemed to like our product. Being able to make more than 90 a day & in more flavors does sound intriguing." Nick tried using his skills to sound like a small business mammal rather than someone who did it as a hustle.

The Zebra nods with a smile on his face speaking up "We have also always wanted to help others get their business off the ground since someone took a chance on us when we started out." Nick & Finnick look over to Judy who gave them a thumbs up.

Nodding then turning back to the zebra & goat "It sounds like this is very fair. Let's start." The two businessmammals lead the three to a room with a long table surrounded by chairs. All five sit before the goat presses an intercom button asking whomever is on the other end to bring in the contracts & other paperwork.

It only takes five minutes before a female camel comes in with two folders laying them neatly in front of Nick & Finnick before exiting the room again. The Zebra speaks up when the door closes. "The first folder holds the contract. It list everything we talked about & placed in the paperwork we gave you. The other folder is paperwork to fill out about the flavors, the size of the pawpsicle & what price you plan to have them sold for." The two foxes look over the contract reading through it a couple times. Luckily it made more sense to the two con artist than it did to their bunny companion. Like all rabbits she was good at math but thats was the best of her knowledge with numbers went. The way the contract worded it made her feel lost as well. After the signing the fox duo decided the price, size, & flavors. They went with cherry, blueberry, lemon, & carrot for the flavors, keeping with Finnick's foot size, & decided to sell them for $2.00 each or $16.00 for a box of eight.

The rest of the week went off without a hitch. It was slow as far as Nick & Judy were concerned just patrols around Savanna Central. Nick & Finnick approved the taste of the flavors & payed for the molds to be made. Their last day of work before two officer's week long vacation was winding down to a close. The two sat at their desk across from each other filling out the last of their paperwork. Nick hated this part but he knew there was no way Judy was going to let him pawn it off on her. As they finish up & clock out they make their way past Clawhauser's desk. "Have a good time on your Vacation" he spoke in his normal cheery voice.

"Will do" Nick answered back with a wave of his paw. The two would have to pack tonight to make sure they caught the early train to Bunnyburrow. Nick had no idea why Judy insisted on catching the first one out in the morning or not just take his car, but thought better than to argue with her about it. Maybe he could sleep on the trip.

As the two got into Nick's car (which Judy convinced him to start taking to work) angry eyes watched them through binoculars from a distant window. The brown eyes shifted between them before the owner moved away walking off.

 **AN:** I hope you liked Chapter two. The villian is already watching them. More about this mammal will be talked about in Chapter four so that they get a nice vacation before things get tough. Please Comment & let me know what you think it helps me keep writing thank you.


End file.
